Different Colors
by ahogami
Summary: That's when Aomine realizes it. Kagami's words can only mean one thing and one thing only; despite the outcome of the match, he wants to play Aomine again. He isn't just some obstacle to overcome and leave behind, never looking back when he finally climbs that mountain. He really is all he's been looking for.


**A/N:** Hello, hello. I am back for the time being! I'm working on a bit of a sequel to (I Know You Want To) Cry Out, but first, I decided I would try my hand at making a multi-chaptered AoKaga fic since they are pretty rare to come by. This is unbeta'd and will most likely stay that way, unless someone wants to help a girl out? If so, message me! You'd be doing me a huge favor ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ Updates may be a little slow as of late, considering I don't have a laptop available r.i.p.

* * *

The trilling sound of the buzzer rings in his ears, his feet landing steadily on the ground as if the weight of his defeat was what brought him down.

_His defeat…_

_ That's right…_

_ I lost…_

Aomine Daiki- the prodigy, ace of Teikou/Touou/the Generation of Miracles, unstoppable on the court, a limitless beast- has just lost a game for the first time in his life.

He just lost to Kagami Taiga.

There's a part of him inside that's shocked, disappointed, and even upset and angry with himself (after all, he's always thought that the only one who can beat him is him, and Kagami, the bastard, goes and proves him otherwise). A part of him that wants to believe that this is some kind of twisted dream, his subconscious playing some sort of trick on him and giving him what he truly wants, he truly desires, only to rip away from him the moment he wakes.

But then there's that voice in his head that reminds him that the way his heart is pounding, the way the left-over adrenaline is still coursing through his veins, proves that this is all very much reality.

And that's where the other part of him comes, the one that's secretly relieved and thrilled. It was as if he was trapped in a stuffy room, surrounded by strangers. Aomine's been left there for so long, suffocating silently and slowly, until a hand grabs his arm and yanks him out, and now he can finally breathe again.

Yeah, losing sucks ass.

But at least he lost.

He finally lost.

His true rival is here, and finally, Aomine has a reason to play again, finally has someone who he can come at with all his strength.

_I finally found you…_

The rest is just a daze. As he lays on his back, his cerulean orbs fixated on the ceiling above him, he allows his mind to wander, and mostly reflect on the events of today's match. He can briefly remember talking to Kuroko and Kagami after the game, briefly remembers Kuroko's request to have his ignored fist bump finally returned.

But mostly, he remembers Kagami's words.

"_Let's play again. I'll take you on," Kagami says, and Aomine takes a moment or two to stare, the shock of losing and those few words knocking him off guard. _

_He's surprised really. Only a few times has he heard the words _'let's play again'_, mostly from Momoi, or Kuroko, but that was before he changed, before he became the Aomine he is today. Ever since both his personality and playing has changed, he's never heard those three words once. After all, who would want to play against him only to lose?_

_That's when Aomine realizes it. Kagami's words can only mean one thing and one thing only; despite the outcome of the match, he _wants_ to play Aomine again. He isn't just some obstacle to overcome and leave behind, never looking back when he finally climbs that mountain. _

_God, he can't even hide the grin that overcomes his facial features. _

_He really is all he's been looking for. _

"_Shut up, idiot." _

As his eyes bore into his bedroom ceiling above him, he lets out a quiet sigh. If one were to peek in and look, they would see Aomine laying there, looking bored and unfazed as always. But they wouldn't be able to see the excitement he's just barely containing inside, the thought of playing Kagami sending a tinge of adrenaline through his blood.

He _needs _to play Kagami again.

The ace pulls out his phone, thumbs flying across the keypad in search of one name. Once he finally finds it, he selects it, typing without a moment of hesitation.

**To: **Tetsu  
**Subject: **N/A

Oi, Tetsu, what's Kagami's number?


End file.
